THE GIFT
by lunaVixen910
Summary: Naruto dosn't trust people. Naruto keeps deadly secrets from people. Naruto trys to handle everything on his own thinking he's ding the right thing.He will soon learn its not always a good thing exspecially when they're your trusted friends...and love. ;
1. Chapter 1

**YO, HOPE YOU LIKE ! REVEIW PLEASE! ****Vixen;)**

* * *

NaruGaa

**CH 1 A New Mission**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Ramen,Ramen,I like ramen!" Naruto sang.

"Hey Naruto!" screamed Iruka.  
Naruto stopped and turned to Iruka,"Naruto aren't you suppose to be in Tsunade's office right know?" "Why?"Naruto asked blankly. "Tsunade just called team Kakashi up for a new mission a while ago" Naruto's mouth was wide open, in a minute he was running to the hokage tower.'Damn it,can't believe I'm missing ramen time for this but a mission is worth it!...as long as they have ramen'. Naruto got there 1 minute and 2 seconds late.

"NARUTO! YOUR A MINUTE AND 2 SECONDS LATE!" Yelled Tsunade "Pay up Kakashi" Sakura said raising her hand. "Sakura you'd bet on me" Naruto said depressed with teary eyes,"Ofcourse I would,_I am_ Tsunade's apprentice" Tsunade sweat dropped.  
When Tsunade recovered she swiftly slaped Narutoover the head for being late. After that they sat in utter silence for about 2 minutes.

"O.k, well lets get back to business"Tsunade said calmly before she was so_ rudely_ interrupted "So this must be pretty important if you called Naruto during ramen time" said Sakura, Tsunade ignored that as well as the annoyed blond mumbling incoherent words in the back- round while continuing.

"This is an A ranked mission, so take it seriously" everyone looked at Naruto, who just stared back."What?!"he yelled back and they all turned away. " Well what is it already?" asked Sai Bord as hell "You all are heading to Suna to protect the new kazekage, there have been numerous death threats-" "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Where going to Suna!Where going to Suna!Where going to see Gaara!!" Naruto sang (for the second time today i will remind you, if that's not suspicious i don't know what is...). Everyone just looked at him as he paraded around Tsunade's office shaking his arse. Once that started they all looked away.

**

* * *

**

YA, I KNOW SHORT BUT JUST WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER MWHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! (it will be longer)

**NEXT CHAPTER : DEEEEEEEEEEEEP DARK SECRETS (HEH...HEH...I'M SO EVIL)...ANYWAY REEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!...PLEASE. ;)**


	2. Ch 2 WHY?

**HOPE YOU LIKE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE REVEIW!**

**Vixen;) **

**

* * *

****CH 2 WHY?**

NARU P.O.V

_"**I'm going to suna, I'm going to suna " sang while running to tell Kyuubi.**_

_**" Shut up! Your giving me a head ache!" screamed KYUU.**_

_**" Don't you understand! that means where going to see Gaara!" I yelled to the giant fox in front of me.**_

_**"God you really need to stop being so loud!" Kyuubi groaned, "Go back to your real self already." he said**_

_**"No..." (AWKWARD SILENCE...) "That's it, just a no, I was expecting something a little more long and verbal explaining why. You might actually be going back to your old self without my help" I sighed solemnly not willing to explain anymore.**_

_**I just don't want others to look down on me again, if I become my old self I would have to show my weakness. I was always loud and ate Ramen but I was smart and and skilled far beyond my years. But I relived when I let my true self shine they looked at me worse everyone hated me more all I wanted was for someone to care for me. And love me and acknowledge me for who I am but after I realized that could never happen I changed trying harder for acceptance and at the same time keep my self at a distance not let anyone know It hurt or any of my true feelings**_.

When I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me.

"What?!" I shouted at them hoping I didn't say anything aloud.

" Is anything wrong Naruto?"Tsunade asked concerned

"Why?"I asked wearily

"Because you just sighed and closed your eyes for ed least 2 minutes...and YOU SIGHED!"said Sakura looking worried as well as...Sai(unbelievably).

"You never sigh!" said Kakashi rather abruptly.

All four of them just looked at him worried even Sai and Kakashi (unbelievably). I laughed nervously again while scratching the back of my head giving them my grin.

"I'm fine" but what I really was thinking was 'damn, I thought I was caught for a moment there' ' Ya we need to work on that whole communicating thing, well acctually you need to Kit' said Kyuubi laughing 'Shut up!'

Everyone turned away luckily but I could see Kakashi was suspicious and wouldn't let it go. So I finally sat up to listen to Tsunade talk about the mission.

"O.K, Well I want all of you to leave immediately. Pack for two months and a little more it will be a long term mission, You are dismissed." With that we left not much talk. I went home. It was almost sunset when I finished packing and almost time to go. I sat on the edge of my bed by the window looking around my apartment. which is pretty small, one room apartment reasonably clean except for the empty ramen cups along the counter, the left over spray paint on the walls, and a few broken pieces of glass from the window being broken last week. I hadn't had a chance to clean the glass up but managed to get half the spray paint off. But half of it was permanent saying for me to die,that I'm a monster, a demon and I should leave and never come back.I trembled while reading the words.

I laid down on my bed letting the open window's cool breeze flow in. As I trembled as the memory's flooded my mind my childhood, the pain , the tears, the words of every mom and dad and even some kids who let them know the truth. I remember me crying alone in the crowd, everyone staring at me mocking me telling me to die and go somewhere else. I was lost in my thoughts my eyes closed, I felt numb, not from the cold but it seemed ... from the memory's. They where so cold they made me numb. "What are you doing?!"

I could hear the screams of them all I closed my eyes and covered my ears although I new it wouldn't stop the memorys I was shaking violently know,

"Naruto?" I shot up from my bed turning around to see none other then ... Kakashi?

"Oh, hi Kakashi what are you doing here?"I asked trying to stop shaking he just looked at me, _'WHY THE HELL IS HE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!_'

"Nothing just to see you see how you were doing" he said looking at me I stiffened

_**'Calm down, calm down, don't give an inch!!You can do this!'**_

_**'Ya Kit you can do this! Know shut up so I can sleep!'**_

I eased down a bit."I'm fine, you know me"I said laughing nervously.

_**'Kakashi is still stareing, OH MY GOD HE'S NEVER STARE THIS LONG IS HE ALIVE IN THERE!? I HAVE THE SUDDEN URGE TO POKE HIM.'**_

_**'Me to Kit'**_

"O.k, naruto I trust you" said Kakashi eye smiling.

_**'thats it'  
'I think so Kit'**_

"Let's go its about time to leave" I started to grab my stuff when-

"Wha-what happened to this place Naruto? This doesn't look recent" Kakashi said staring at the left over spray paint on my walls.

"It's nothing just a little joke, that's all " I said trying to reassure him, but it didn't work.

"This doesn't seem like a joke, Naruto when did this happen?" he said still in awe.

"Last week,it's nothing I got most of it off." Kakashi looked at me I did my usual fake grin he wasn't smiling.

"How come you didn't tell anyone about this" that made the grin fall.

"How do you know I didn't tell anyone about this?"I said looking down.

"Because if Iruka knew about it he would of told me, and I don't see you talk to anyone more then I see you talk to him " I didn't look at him. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I can handle it, I don't need to get anyone into it, come on Kakashi we really need to go" I said about to close the window.

"Naruto, you know we'd help you right, you know we wouldn't just leave you all of this to do right? You trust us don't you?"

I looked down for a moment then did my grin "Yes Kakashi I do and I know." with a sigh he jumped from the window landing below in front of my door. "Hurry up!"

'I believe you guys would help but I wouldn't want you to. When you'd see everything they do you'd probably worry at first and go on about it in the streets causeing more trouble. the villagers would be mad at you for helping me and I wouldn't want any of this to happen to you cause I know after you would regret helping me in the end.'

I rinced the sweat off my face and ran a hand through my hair before going down stairs out the door to join Kakashi as we made our way to meet everyone at the bridge. AND THE MISSION HAS BEGUN.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BEEN BUSY LATELY! THIS MAY STRANGELY SOUND LIKE IT WOULD BE THE BEGINNING OF A NARUxKASHI BUT IT ISN'T ALTHOUGH I LOVE THAT PAIRING AND HAVE WRITTEN A NARUxKASHI IF YOU WISH CHECK IT OUT ! NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME!**

**P.S Allot of people said I needed to space it out better is this o.k. I don't write my fanfics on Microsoft word so and can't just double space when I'm done I have to do it by hand.**


	3. Ch 3

SORRY ON HOW SHORT THE CHAPTER IS I'M KINDA ON A FAMILY VACATION SO DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE. AND I HADN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SO HERE IT IS! REVIEW!!

VIXEN;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 'N-NARUTO U-UZAMAKI?!'**

When we got to the gates everyone was making sure they had all there stuff when I came over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about the paint" I whispered to him.He looked at me I looked at everyone else getting there stuff.

"O.k Naruto but why?"I waited a moment before answering,

"Just don't tell anyone, please"was all I said before walking away

I picked up my bag by the time everyone was done, and we were off.

THE JOURNEY BEGINS!!

We traveled for a while and I talked to kyuubi for most of the time.

Then I smelled someone, more then one someone, following us who we didn't know.

_'KYU, DO YOU SMELL THAT?'_

_'YES AND IT'S NOT ANYONE WE KNOW, BETTER NOT LET OUR GUARD DOWN'_

I drifted over to Kakashi,

"Kakashi-sensei we have some people following us"he looked at me I looked straight a head. I sniffed the air "There from the Waterfall village I think" 'RIGHT KYU?' '

_'YEP SURPRISED YOU GOT THAT RIGHT KIT'_

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"Positive" I said still not looking at him.

"Stay on your toes everybody someones following us" I said since Kakashi didn't.

"How many do you think?" Sai asked Kakashi.

"About 2 elite,one chunnin "I whispered to Kakashi, his eyes went wide.

"How did you-"

"No time to ask questions. there coming in fast"I said cutting him off trying to sound a little winy luckily he'll think this is all course of kyuu.

After Kakashi told Sai and Sakura how many we hid in the bushes getting ready to strike first cause there was no other way around without being spotted.When they stopped in front of us we all jumped down standing behind them.

"What do you want ?" I asked in a surprisingly angry tone.

"We could ask you the same thing, little boy"I clenched my fists and ground my teeth trying to control my temper.

_'O.K KIT BREATH, IN AND OUT, CALM, BREATH' KYUU said trying to calm me down._

_'They called us little boy kyuu. your gonna take that?'_

_'for know' I was shocked but never the less I eased down a bit, then Kakashi spoke_,

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, this is Sai and Sakura" he said pointing to them.

I was thinking in my mind what the hell does he think that'll do?

"And the midget?"the tallest one asked.I tensed again and heard kyuu curse at them in the background and smirked not knowing I was smirking on the outside too.

"Ya kyuu breath, be calm" I teased not noticing I had said that out loud.

"Huh?" everyone said looking at me I immediately jerked back to reality.

"Nothing" I laughed nervously

"Well, my name is NARUTO UZAMAKI BELIEVE IT!!" which really shocked was the looks on the three guys faces.

"N-Naruto U-Uzamaki ?"the chuunin stuttered the others looked at each other,

"Just a coincidence" I was freaking lost,

"What are you talking about?" I asked

* * *

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT YOU WILL BE TOTALLY EX STATIC ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH PLAYS A HUGE ROLE IN THIS FANFIC!! SO STAY TUNE, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

I KNOW YOU ARE ALL THINKING FINALLY!!! WELL YES I HAVE CONTIUED!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
VIXEN;)

RECAP-

N-Naruto U-Uzamaki? the chuunin studered the others looked at each other.

"Just a coincidence" I was freakin lost,

"What are you talking about?" I asked

END OF RECAP

"There was a Uzamaki in our village , who-who left for a mission one day and never came back and alot of us thought she had left and settled down somewhere or died. We guess we where right" he finished looking down.

"I-I think your mistaking me for someone else; my parents are dead I don't even know who they where" I looked down suddenly angry,

"And they freaken left me to-to become- " I cut off not willing to talk about itand ashamed of how I felt.  
Out of nowhere the tallest one spoke, "So you've had a horrible past....I can relate" 'HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT!!!??' I paled.

I noticed he was coming closer although he didn't notice that I knew. The minuite he pulled out a kuni I knocked it out of his hand by using my own.

"Touche-touche I think you are her child, she was always feirce and ... you have the same eyes" the other two moved into a fighting stance's ready to fight if we made a move.I stayed still as he moved a step closer but Kakashi didn't in a blink of an eye he was infront of me and the guy stopped.

"I think you really are her child you are to similar-those eyes- othere then that something about eyes with the same amount of confusion-"my eyes went wide at what said next,

"Lies, the past, and some feeling you try to keep loked away, the same as her I don't wish to fight or hurt any of you know that I know who you are. I will leave you a gift, to help sort things through." He said with a smirk, and in a blink of an eye he was behind me. I was to stunned to move and so was everyone else. He came to my ear,

"Forgive me, but this is the only for you to learn, trust in love Naruto that's all." I felt his hand touch the back of my neck and then he was gone and so where his men.I tried to move I couldn't and my knees shook and I fell.

"Naruto!!!" was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

NEXT MORNING

When I woke up my head was pounding a bit and my throat was dry. I was in a tent laying in my sleeping bag next to Sai. I got up slowly and left without a sound. The suns rays warmed my skin, and the sky was clear. I enjoyed the silence. Until Kakashi woke up. "Good morning, Naruto" I looked over toward his tent he waved, I could see his smile under his mask.

"Morning" I replied back

" Sakura examined you and said nothing was wrong and that you where in perfect health, but I'm just making sure.....how are you feeling." the minute he said that my head throbbed extreamely painfully I grasped it in pain not being able to say no.

"Naruto are you ok?!" It reduced a bit but it still hurt slightly I ignored it and turned to kakashi and smiled.

"I'm fine... just a head ache" he looked at me for a second before nodding, and saying he would start that day it got worse me and Sakura had gotten to a fight cause I wouldn't let her see if my head ache was really bad,

"Naruto if you won't let me see, edleast sit down- a good shinobi is SMART enough to know when something is wrong !!!" she screamed at me and I felt another throb worse this time I forced myself to keep my hands from going to my head.

"But then again, you could Never be a good shinobi! I don't even know why your still here!!" I stopped dead my body seemed paralized my eyes went wide and I clutched my head in pain. My senses whent blank , it was like all I could see, smell, taste or hear was sorrow. My sorrow. Memory's ripped into my vision, all of them mocking me coments and screams at me , a child I couldn't help it this time the pain was to much I fell to my knees screaming clutching my head in pain.

I trembled seeing my past the people of the village yelling at me, telling me to die, to leave, seeing it over and over again me cry. Screaming in the crowd telling them there wrong them mocking me screaming.I could feel Sakura's hands on my shoulders calling to the others.

"Naruto, Naruto are you ok!!!!!??" I could feel how impossibly wide my eyes were , my heart beating fast, and I was shaking. I heard everyone's voice and the memory's fading .

"KIT! KIT!"Kyuubi called out to me,"Calm down! calm down! You are don't worry , kit it will all be ok , breath, be calm; we're all here for you." I eased and tryed to stop trembling failing misrebaly but able to gain my senses back .  
"NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!??" Kakashi was shaking me. I took in a shaky breath my eyes still wide looking around to make sure it wasn't a memory. I was back at camp Sai, Kakashi and SAkura leaning over me. I smiled a small smile ,  
"I'm ok know"I whispered my eyes going back to there normal size and I managed to stand still trembleing breifly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was sai.

"Naruto you should rest" he said in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine, I just need to sit down for a bit. Then we can get going. " I went in the direction of the stream, sat down, and scooped water, washing my face,. I didn't notice Kakashi come and sit next to me, after answering Sakura's question if we should go back with a no cause we where to close to the Sand Villiage.

"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi said looking at me as I scooped up another handfull of water.

"I-I just had a run in with some old memorys"

"Naruto what happened? The whole story" so I told him what happened, but without any detail just summing it up, when I was done he sighed and I wiped my face and continued to look in the water.

"Naruto we don't know why this is happening but is there any chance you know of something that could help you..." as I stared into the water someone came to my ming that I didn't exspect.

"Gaara" I whispered.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, startled.

"I have to see Gaara, as soon as possible"

**DID YOU LOVE IT OR DID YOU LOVE IT !!!! REVEW AND LET ME KNOW! NEXT CHAPTER GAARA COMES IN!!YAY!!! -VIXEN;)**


End file.
